This invention relates to a shield device for printed circuit boards, and more particularly to those comprising upper and lower members which are disposed on the opposite sides of the printed circuit board and connected to each other.
A conventional shield device, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a shield body 2 and a receiving member 3. For obtaining a desired shielding effect for a printed circuit board 1 having a front or upper side 1a on which electronic parts 4, 5 and 6 are fitted and a reverse or lower side 1b, the shield body 2 is disposed on the upper side 1a to cover the desired electronic parts to be shielded, with legs 2a of the shield body 2 penetrating through the printed circuit board 1. The receiving member 3 is placed on the lower side 1b of the printed circuit board 1 and connected to the shield body 2. The legs 2a penetrates through holes formed in the printed circuit board and then through the holes formed in the receiving member 3, the projecting ends thereof being electrically connected to a ground pattern on the printed circuit board and the shield body by means of soldering or welding 7, and also fixed to the receiving member 3 by means of soldering or welding 8.
Therefore, such construction requires a large number of sites to be connected by soldering or welding, resulting in increase in production time and costs.